We Meet Again
by Rocker4life
Summary: Kellin x Roselyn, Vic x Sonia


*Just a story my Bestie wanted me to do with her and Kellin. This is gonna be a Kellin x Roselyn story. Maybe I'll add another couple. Mayyybbbbeeeeee... CX*

-Kellin's POV-

Omg today's the day. The day where I get to see my best friend in the whole world. She's the best person you could ever met. Her name is Roselyn. Gosh she's so amazing but sadly we were separated for a couple years. She probably has a new best friend, but not as good as me haha. Anyways gotta get ready to met her. I've been waiting for this day to come ever since we met each other a week ago when I was on tour and we scheduled to hang out the whole week to catch up. Man I can't wait to just hang out with her all week long. Well she might bring her new best friend but that's fine as long as she doesn't mind being 2nd place haha. Nah if she's Roselyn's bestie then I'm sure she's cool. Well I better change into something nice. Hmm well I'll just wear these blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I'll just throw on a random one I have. I ran out the door and walked over to met Roselyn. She's not here yet... hmm. Ehh I don't mind waiting a bit. I used my phone for a bit to check some emails and shit. I look up a bit to check if she's here and there she was. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly and lifted her of the ground and spun her around.

"Missed me much haha." She said while laughing.

"Yes I did in fact." I replied with a smile. I put her down and I started to walk to where we were going to hang out but Roselyn stopped me.

"We have to wait for my 2nd best friend, Sonia, she went to go get us coffee." She said. Hah I was still number one. We waited for a bit until a tall girl came up to us with some coffee.

"Hey sorry there was a long line at the coffee shop." She said as she handed us a cup.

"This is Sonia, she's my other best friend. She's been here for me a lot." Roselyn said and Sonia waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for helping out Roselyn when I couldn't." I said as we shook hands. Once we introduced each other we finally headed out to where we were going to go. We're going to a nearby carnival that was going on at this time. Once we got there we paid for some game tokens and got in.

"Where do you want to go Roselyn?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anywhere is fine." She replied. I was going to ask Sonia but before I could ask she was already walking away by herself.

"Oh she didn't want to have it awkward and stuff so she went off by herself. Which is really weird because she doesn't like going places alone, especially with a lot of people around. Hmmm... maybe she wanted us to catch up as much as we can and thought she would get in the way of that I guess". She said.

"Hmm well ok then." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. We walked to the nearest game which was that game where you shoot darts at balloons and making them pop.

"Hey let's see if I can win you that plush llama with a hat Roselyn." I said as gave the man running the game a game token.

"OMG me want that plushie!" Roselyn said excitedly as she saw the plush. Yup I'm gonna be awesome and win that for her. I aimed the darts at the balloons and shot them. I managed to pop a balloon with each dart thus winning the game. I then chose my prize, the plush llama with a hat. Once I was given the plush I then handed it to her.

"Omg thank you Kellin!" She said happily as she hugged the plush then gave me a big hug causing me to blush. She too had a hint of blush on her cheeks. Aww she looks so cute blushing.

"Aww you're so adorable when you're blushing Roselyn." I said and I saw that I made her blush more.

"No I'm not that cute." She said in an almost sad tone and I frowned at her.

"Well I think you are, and you're not going to change what I think." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Actually, I think you are a beautiful young woman who any man would be lucky to have." I said and she hugged me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I expected her to push me away but instead she laid her head against my chest. I laid my head against hers and softly whispered in her ear the words I'd never thought I'd say.

"I love you Roselyn, always have and always will." I said anxiously waiting for a reply.

"I love you too Kellin." She said quietly. This brought a big smile to my face and I lifted her head up and gently kissed her soft lips. She kissed me back and we kissed for a good minute or two until we needed to breath.

-Sonia's POV-

Oh look there's Roselyn and Kellin I think kissing. Hehe time to ruin the moment real quick. I quickly ran up to them and said

"Kellin be getting DAT BOOTY!" I said and ran laughing. I looked back at them and saw Roselyn blushing but she shot me her famous "I'm gonna kill you" face. Hehe cx gotta love annoying her. Hmm well where to go now... ugh I hate being around so many people. I hate people, why couldn't I stay home and be anti-social. That's much better than being forced to be a third-wheel on this. Why did she even want me to go on this? Probably to torture me since she knows I'd rather be anti-social than even go out and be around people. Ugh well I guess it could have been worse. Actually it is, ugh seeing so many couples here make me so jealous. Ehh who cares I don't need a man or woman to make me happy. But it'd be nice though, oh well can't force people to like me. Time to walk around aimlessly again.

-Vic's POV-

Hmm is there anything interesting happening in this town? I'm touring here with Kellin and it seems pretty empty here. Is there something special going around or what? Oh there's a carnival going on. Seems legit I guess. I'm gonna go since there's nothing else to do really. Isn't this where Kellin was going with his best friend. Hmm maybe I'll see them around. Anyways gotta buy some tokens and play some games. I'm gonna win all the motherfucking games and win all the prizes and shove them all in Kellin's face to show I'm better than him hahaha just kidding I suck at winning carnival games. Well this seems like a legit amount of tokens. What to play first they all look fun. Also no one has recognized me yet. I should have a shit ton of fan girls around me by this time. I was about to play a game but I accidentally bumped into a tall girl.

"Oh I'm really sorry." She said shyly and apologetically. I guess she didn't actually see me. This could be my chance to meet someone new. She walked away and I was going to stop her but damn she walks fast with those long ass gazelle legs.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled and she finally stopped and turned around.

"Hey, uh how are you?" I asked not knowing what to say since I didn't think she would actually stop. She looked at me confused for a second.

"Uh good I guess..." she said shyly.

"Well what are you doing here all alone?" I asked curiously, she didn't seem like the type to be alone.

"Well I was forced to come with my best friend and her best friend Kellin. And I like being alone, I don't like being around people a lot" She replied. Oh so Kellin is here cool.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you?" I asked.

"Sure I guess. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you Vic". She said and I was surprised she knew who I was.

"You knew who I was?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to freak out. Anyways I just want to say I love your music." She said. Ahh a music lover I see, this could be a really good day.

-Roselyn's POV-

This is totally the best day ever. Kellin just confessed his feeling for me. He's such an amazing guy. He already won me a llama with a hat and it's so cute.

"What game do you want to play next babe?" He asked.

"I don't know any game is fine with me." I replied. We walked around a bit but nothing was really interesting so we stopped to eat.

"Wait here I'll bring us something to eat." He said as I sat at a table and he left. While I was waiting I heard a familiar voice. I turned and found Sonia talking and laughing with a guy. Sonia? Talking with a guy who she probably met today? That's unlike her. Wait... he looks... familiar. Ugh I can't remember his name.

"I'm back babe." Kellin said but I didn't turned around because I was still a bit shocked.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. I guess he saw since he let out a loud shout.

"HEY! VIC! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The guy Sonia was talking to turned to our direction and walked toward us while motioning Sonia to follow. Oh right that's his name Vic. That's right him and Kel are really good friends. Him and Sonia look adorable together time to hook a couple up. Hehe Sonia will thank me later for this.

"Hey Sonia come eat with me and Kellin" I said. She looked like she didn't want to but did anyways. She sat across from me and I guess Vic went to go get food for them. And seems like Kellin went with him too, maybe he forgot to buy something.

"So how's it going so far?" she asked.

"Going great, Kellin got me this plush llama with a hat, and we're a couple now." I replied. She just nodded her head.

"That's cool I guess, congrats." She said. Hmm something's off about her.

"Are you ok Sonia? You seem not like yourself." I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She just said in a sad tone.

"You don't seem like it." I said.

"Oh well then I guess." She replied. Ok what is up with her? I've never seen her behave this way before.

"I think I'm gonna go." She said but before she could leave Vic and Kellin came back.

"Awwwwwwww why are you leavinggggggg?" Vic said childishly. She stopped for a moment like she was debating whether or not to stay. She finally let out a sigh and came back and sat down. She put on a fake smile which I knew was fake because she does it often that it caught on. Vic and Kellin didn't notice that so they just sat down and started to eat. I gave her my "You're gonna tell me what's wrong later" face. She just let out another sigh which meant she will.

-Sonia's POV-

Ugh why does shit happen to me like this all the time. I find someone I like and fall for them, then someone else has to come and do the same. So now I'm stuck between two people. Vic and Kelly, and it's killing me because Kelly is so cute and short , I love short girls, but Vic is so funny and lovable. Oh and Kelly is this girl I know and she's just amazing. But so is Vic, he makes me laugh and smile in a way I can't why? Why world, why u do dis to me? Ugh and does Roselyn need to know? She doesn't need to get involved with my love life, she should be busy being with Kellin. I'll figure things out by myself like I always do.

-Roselyn's POV-

We just finished eating and the boys went to go throw the trash away. I might as well use this short amount of time to talk to Sonia.

"Sonia, what's wrong? You have to tell me." I said.

"Well I don't really need to tell you," She said rolling her eyes.

"But if you really must know, I kinda like Vic... but I also like Kelly." She said as my eyes widen. I knew who Kelly was but I would never have thought she would like her.

"I see." I said as I nodded and was going to say something else but the boys came back.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Vic asked.

"Nothing much really." Sonia said before I can reply. Vic gave a somewhat confused and sad look. Even though he only met her today he already knows that this isn't like her.

"Umm well let's go play more games! I'll try to win you something Sonia." Vic said trying to cheer up Sonia. Which worked because I could see a small smile form on her face. Vic took that as sure so he grabbed her hand and was almost dragging her away. I let out a chuckle seeing Sonia trying to get out of Vic's grasp.

"What was wrong with her Babe?" Kellin asked curiously.

"She kinda likes two people, Vic and some girl you don't know." I replied. He nodded and we went off to go play some more games. I guess they switch out games and put new ones because there were some we haven't seen. We kept playing some games and Kellin won me more prizes. I managed to win a few games but the prizes weren't as good as the ones that Kellin won. Nyo fair he wins the better ones. Oh well there's still a good amount of other games to play and win.

*Le Timeskip of awesomeness*

"That was fun Baby, I had a great time. Also thanks for the ride home." I said.

"You're welcome Babe." Kellin said. He gave me a goodbye kiss before leaving. Today was such a good day.

-Vic's POV-

Sonia and I had just finished play games and I decided to give her a ride home. Once we got there, I got out the car and went to open the car door for her like the gentleman I am.

"Thanks Vic." She said with a small smile. She looks so cute smiling. We were walking towards her house but then she stood frozen. Her face was a mix of confusion, hurt, and sadness. I was confused and turned in the direction she was. I saw a girl making out with some guy. I was even more confused so I turned back to Sonia and her eyes were filling with tears. She then ran to her house and got in without saying a single word. I just stood there, I was so fucking confused. I went back to my car and drove to our tour bus. Once I got in I began to text Kellin.

-Kellin's POV-

I just got home when I recieved a text from Vic.

*Vic: Dude, the weirdest thing happened right now. I gave Sonia a ride home and when we got there, she suddenly got upset about some girl making out with some guy.

Me: Hmm well Roselyn did mention that Sonia liked a girl. It must've been her.

Vic: Damn that must've been tough.

Me: Yeah but at least she likes someone else. So it's not all bad.

Vic: Who? Maybe I can hook her up with this other person.

Me: I don't think I should tell you, hold up let me consult someone.*

I stopped texting him for a bit to text Roselyn to see if it was okay to tell him. I had gotten her number today. I texted her saying it was me and if Vic can know and she replied two minutes later saying yeah.

*Me: Ok I'll tell you but don't freak out or anything

Vic: Alright

Me: It's you

Vic: Oh come on don't fuck with me dude, she wouldn't like me

Me: Well she does

Vic: Lies all lies

Me: Think what you want it's all true*

I rolled my eyes at the fact Vic wouldn't believe me oh well. I'm just gonna text my boo right now.

*Me: Hey babe... again haha

Roselyn: Hey baby again loo

Me: One question, why do you use loo instead of lol?

Roselyn: Because Sonia messes up on a lot of her texts and we just used that ever since

Me: Oh ok I see

Roselyn: Haha yup

Me: Hmm well watcha want to talk about babe?

Roselyn: I don't know anything I guess

Me: Hmm I'm bad at deciding things though DX

Roselyn: I'm worse than you XP

Me: Lol that's so true.

Roselyn: XP Just be lucky that I love you

Me: Of course you do. lol remember the first time we met?

Roselyn: Of course how could I forget. That was my first concert.

Me: You were so nervous it was hilarious.

Roselyn: You were my idol. Of course I was nervous.

Me: I remember picking you out of the crowd and letting you sing Roger Rabbit. You were so ecstatic.

Roselyn: Well duh that was my favorite song by you guys. And Sonia's she was supposed to come with me that day but her parents were buttheads and wouldn't let her go. She really wanted to meet Vic since you guys were on the Collide With The Sky tour. But she couldn't

Kellin: Wow that's stupid I mean the tour was like two years ago.

Roselyn: Right! Oh well I met you and she got no one MUAHAHAHAHA

Kellin: Lol your so weird babe.

Roselyn: Extremely X3

Kellin: It's late you should sleep you know.

Roselyn: I no wanna DX

Kellin: For me?

Roselyn: Fine, but only cause you asked me too.

Kellin: Goodnight babe. Sleep well I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Roselyn: Okies goodnight* I then threw my phone to the side of me and walked into the lounge area for some food. I went through the fridge and saw a little container in there with note on the top

_Kellin, Thought you'd miss my brownies Made some for you. There are 12 ,2 for each member and your tour manager. SHARE BITCH._

OMG Roselyn's brownies are the best. She knew I'd eat them all oh well I'll share them.

"Justin, Jesse, Jack, Gabe everybody." I said loudly. "Come here."

"What?" They all came in asking.

"Remember that I was meeting Roselyn knowing that they did

"Of course. She's my buddy." Justin said. "Why?"

"She made us 2 brownies a piece." I said

"GIMME MY BROWNIE." Jesse yelled loudly and reached for the tub. I handed out each of them two and put two on a napkin for our tour manager. Then ate my two ,died and went to brownie heaven then decided that it was 2:00 a.m. and that I needed to get sleep for my show tomorrow.

"NIGHT GUYS!" I yelled. "DON'T BREAK ANYTHING." I then went onto Ifunny on my phone.

"OMG I GOT FEATURED AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled loudly

"LUCKY MOTHERFUCKING DICKYFACED BASTARD!" Gabe yelled at me. MUAHAHAHA he's been trying to get featured for months and it only took me one time. I got skills. I then heard him flip a table.

"IM GOING OUT FOR BACON." He screamed and slammed the bus door closed. That's what you get Gabe. I'm just better than you in everyway. I went through the new featured and popular on Ifunny then decided that I needed to sleep.

*time skip of doom*

-Sonia's POV-

Why? Why the fuck does shit like this happened to me? Why Kelly, why do you do this. Just fuck life I give up fuck this fuck that fuck this stupid fucking table I fucking hate you. I flipped the stupid table causing everything to fall and break. I don't give a shit about all this shit anyways. It's all fucking useless. I won't be needing it anytime soon. I pick up some broken glass and put it to my wrist contemplating whether or not I should. Ahh who the fuck cares anyways I thought as I slid the broken glass across my skin making deep cuts. I watch my cuts bleed and drip off my wrists. Just fuck everything. I'm gonna go for a short walk. I leave putting on a sweater with long sleeves to cover my cuts.

"Isn't it too warm for a sweater?" My brother asked but I ignored him and left out the door. Once I was out I found Kelly again with the same guy she was with yesterday. Ugh why do I have to see her with him.

"Hey Sonia!" She said but I pretended to not hear her and walked away. Out of all the people I said the first two had to be them. Oh well, I'm gonna go for a long walk at the park. It's going to be mostly empty since the Carnival is still in town. That's good, I don't want to be around a lot of people anyways.

-Vic's POV-

"Hey Kellin, gonna go explore the town some more so see ya later. Have fun with your girl but not too much fun haha" I said while getting ready to go.

"Alright dude." He said as I left. I walked around town for a bit and couldn't find anything interesting. Plus I didn't want to go to the carnival since I had no one to go with. I usually don't like going places without someone with me but Kellin is with his girl and I didn't want to feel like a third wheel or anything. I kept walking at arrived at a park. I was gonna keep walking but something caught my eye. There was a familiar figure sitting under a tree near the small lake. I walked closer to confirm that it was Sonia. She looked so hurt and sad.

"Hey Sonia... mind if I sit here with you?" I asked as I sat right next to her. She just shook her head and didn't say a word. Man I felt so bad that she had her heart broken, maybe I could fix it for her? Like I like her but I don't know if she would like me back. I know Kellin said she did but I didn't believe him. Maybe I'll tell her later.

"So whatcha doing?" I asked. She didn't answer for a long time until she finally replied.

"Nothing really." She said. I noticed that she kept pulling down her sleeve.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" I asked curiously while reaching my hand out to check. She hesitated to answer so I grabbed her hand and inspected it. It looked fine until I noticed something on her wrist. I pulled down her sleeves and looked shocked as I saw the fresh cuts. I frowned at her and she looked down.

"You shouldn't be cutting yourself. It's going to be a mistake that you're going to regret later. I would know." I said as I showed her my wrist that had faded scars. I could see she was trying to hard not to cry. She already had tears tunning down her face and she was trying to keep her breathing even. I couldn't see her like this any longer, she need to get this out. I wrapped my arms around her and she burried her face into my chest and started to cry. I gently rubbed her back to comfort her. After a while she seemed to calm down, her breathing was even and she stopped crying. I slowly lifted her head and wiped her tears away. I looked into her eyes which seemed to sparkle. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly by surprise. She hesitated for a while but kissed me back. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Once we broke the kiss I looked at her and she was blushing furiously.

"You look so cute blushing." I said smiling at her and she blushed more and I let out a chuckle.

"Be mine?" I asked while moving my eyebrows in a way which made her burst out laughing.

"I would love to." She said with a genuine smile on face and then she kissed my cheek.

"And promise me to never cut again." I said.

"I promise Vic." She said and I smiled and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

-Roselyn's POV-

"They look cute together don't you think babe?" I asked. Kellin and I were walking around and we arrived at the park to find Vic and Sonia holding hands. They were talking and laughing. Sonia looked legitimately happy.

"Yeah they do babe." Kellin said.

"Everyone's finding love I guess." I said as Kellin and I walked away holding each others hand.

THE END


End file.
